Semanggi
by ZukaBaka
Summary: DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo

**A/N:** Fict hasil kegalauan..

.

"Semanggi"

.

Seorang pemuda berbalut kaos tipis dengan jeans hitam menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan ragu. Helaan napas terdengar berulang-ulang meluncur dari bibirnya. Mata birunya terpejam hanya sekedar untuk memantapkan hati sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghadapi apa yang harus di hadapinya.

Setelah memutar kenop pintu, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu menghentikan gerakannya. Memang ia sudah memantapkan hati, tapi entah mengapa kemantapan itu menguap begitu saja saat matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berwajah pucat di balik pintu yang ia lihat samar-samar di sela pintu yang hampir terbuka. Sekali lagi pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis di pipinya bagaikan seekor kucing itu menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dan setelah itu dengan langkah pelan ia melangkah masuk menghadapi kesunyian yang memang selalu di alaminya namun tidak pernah membuatnya terbiasa.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Sapanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah memasang senyuman khasnya yang lebar. Pemuda berkaos hitam itu mendekat ke arah sosok yang sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan mata menerawang lurus ke depan. Mata kosong itu lagi-lagi membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. "Aku membawakan sup tomat untukmu," Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah pemuda berwajah pucat itu. Masih memandangi pemuda itu dengan sayang. Ia mencari-cari tangan pemuda itu lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanyanya yang hanya di balas dengan keheningan. Ia kembali tersenyum sendu berusaha menenangkan pemuda berambut_ raven_ di hadapannya itu. "Kita pasti akan selalu bersama. Aku yakin, dan akan aku buktikan padamu." Kali ini ia bangkit mencoba mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda itu, mensejajarkan wajah mereka berdua lalu mencium bibir pucat itu dengan lembut tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," Gumamnya sembari memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. Memeluknya erat namun lembut takut akan menghancurkan sosok tampan itu lebih jauh. "Sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke." Gumamnya lagi dengan sedikit bergetar. Ia sadar, sekarang yang di butuhkan 'Sasuke' bukanlah tangisan atau raungan penyesalan. Ia tahu benar dan ialah yang paling tahu. Tapi ia jugalah yang paling tidak tahu kenapa ia justru terisak. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menahan tangisannya, namun rasa sesak dan sakit yang bercampur padu di dadanya membuatnya begitu menyiksa.

.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto terduduk di taman beralaskan rumput yang hijau. Pohon maple cukup melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang menyengat. Hanya satu yang di butuhkannya, yaitu ketenangan. Ia sangat ingin mendampingi Sasuke di dalam ruangannya yang suram. Siapapun pasti tidak akan senang berlama-lama di dalam ruangan serba putih lengkap dengan aroma obat-obatan itu. Tapi sungguh, kali ini ia harus menjauh dari Sasuke sampai mentalnya stabil.

Ia tidak mau membuat _kekasihnya_ itu semakin memburuk akibat ulahnya sendiri yang sungguh dengan tidak berperasaan menangis memperburuk keadaan. Baiklah, ia memang menangis karena ia memiliki perasaan. Tapi saat ini yang Sasuke butuhkan bukanlah tangisan tetapi dukungan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ia harus segera kembali. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke jika tidak ada yang menjaganya. Sungguh Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya, bahkan bergerak pun ia tidak bisa dan.. oh kenapa ia harus mengingat hal itu lagi?

Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, ia tahu ia sungguh berdosa karena menganggap Sasuke lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang sangat tidak ingin Naruto ungkapkan atau bahkan ia terima. Ini hanya khayalan, semua hanya khayalan. Kelak Sasuke akan normal seperti dahulu lagi. Ia yakin, _kekasihnya_ itu akan kembali memeluk dan menciumnya lagi. Dan mungkin terkadang ia akan menggodanya lagi.

"Ya, aku yakin." Gumam Naruto dengan mata terpejam. Ia membiarkan angin menghembusnya membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Hanya satu tujuannya, yaitu tenang dan kembali menemani Sasuke.

"Teme_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_ Naruto terkesiap, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah memori berputar ulang di kepalanya. Memori lamanya dengan Sasuke yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

"_Membaca. Memang apa lagi?"_ Kata Sasuke ketus dengan mata yang masih fokus pada buku yang hampir setebal Ensiklopedia kakaknya.

"_Aku tahu itu. Maksudku kau sedang membaca apa?" _Naruto duduk di sebelahnya dengan antusias. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang terlihat antusias dengan apapun yang Sasuke lakukan atau apapun yang Sasuke sukai. Berbanding terbalik dengan ia yang dulu.

"_Kau terlihat aneh. Kau sakit?"_ Tanya Sasuke yang langsung menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi anak lelaki berambut kuning itu, tentu setelah meletakan buku bacaannya di pangkuannya.

"_Kau ini apa-apaan sih, _Teme_? Aku tidak sakit dan aku tidak aneh!."_ Naruto memberengutkan wajahnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya, tapi sesekali tetap melirik Sasuke yang hampir tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"_Baik, baik, aku minta maaf. Aku sedang membaca buku tentang 'Semanggi berdaun empat'. Pernah dengar?"_

"_Sepertinya pernah, banyak ibu-ibu yang sering menceritakan hal itu kepadaku.. hei jangan memandang seolah aku sudah masuk ke dalam perkumpulan para ibu-ibu."_

"_Penjelasanmu mencurigakan, _Dobe_."_

"_Aku tidak perduli! Sekarang jelaskan apa inti dari buku itu."_

"_Baiklah, biasanya semanggi itu hanya berdaun tiga. Tapi jika kau berhasil menemukan yang berdaun empat, maka kebaikan di setiap kelopaknya akan menyertaimu."_

"_Kebaikan? Apa saja?"_

"_Hmm.. Disini di jelaskan, keberuntungan, cinta, perlindungan, dan kesehatan. Itulah intinya."_

"_Apa itu benar?"_

"_Selama kau percaya, mungkin hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan."_

"_Aku percaya!" _Seru Naruto dengan tangan terkepal ke udara dengan senyumnya yang lebar di sertai matanya yang berbinar.

"Aku percaya." Gumam Naruto sembari membuka matanya. Terlihat kemantapan di matanya yang berkilat indah bagai langit biru. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, ia bangkit, menepuk pakaiannya dari tanah, lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

Naruto berdiri di tepi jalan, memandangI sungai dengan seksama. Tepian yang beralaskan tumput dan tanaman liar lainnya rupanya telah berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Meski jauh, mata birunya dapat melihat tanaman yang saat ini diincarnya.

Semanggi.

Tanpa berpikir lama ia langsung menuruni tangga pemisah jalanan dengan sungai dan tepinya. Jauh di ujung sana, Naruto bisa melihat beberapa anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain sepak bola atau bahkan hanya sekedar berlari-larian. Mengingatkannya pada dirinya dan Sasuke dulu.

Naruto menunduk, berniat melihat dengan seksama apakah ia bisa menemukan semanggi berdaun empat di tempat ini. Mencarinya di antara beribu-ribu semanggi yang terbentang dari ujung sungai hingga ke ujung yang satunya lagi. Tapi Naruto tidak akan menyerah, ia tidak akan menyerah lalu membiarkan ia menyesal di kemudian hari seperti dulu. Cukup.

Naruto dengan teliti mencari tumbuhan yang konon memiliki nilai keberuntungan itu. Mencari di tengah-tengah padang semanggi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah sendirian di kamar rumah sakitnya yang sepi. Tapi ini sepadan, ia sangat berharap bahwa semua perjuangannya tidak akan sia-sia. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu, Sasuke kembali seperti dulu, seperti dulu kala dimana ia baik-baik saja sampai suatu saat Naruto dengan bodohnya tergoyahkan oleh orang lain yang akhirnya berujung dengan Sasuke yang seperti ini. Seandainya.. seandainya.

Kata seandainya selalu di pakai saat pada kenyataannya kita tidak seperti itu. Kehilangan, maka kalimat seandainya tidak akan berguna. Tidak, barang secuilpun. Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto kembali menguraikan air matanya. Ia tahu ia berdosa, berdosa karena menghianati Sasuke yang begitu mencintainya. Dan karena itu ia ada disini, ia disini untuk menemukan sedikit keajaiban agar Sasuke-nya kembali. Dan ia bersumpah akan mencintai Sasuke sepenuh hati dan tidak akan melukainya lagi.

Sore berubah menjadi malam. Naruto bisa merasakan angin malam yang semakin menusuk kulitnya. Namun ia tidak akan berhenti, tidak akan berhenti sampai menemukan semanggi berdaun empat itu meski itu artinya ia harus menghabiskan malamnya di tempat ini. Kalau perlu, ia akan mencarinya tanpa henti.

Naruto merasakan sakit di sekitar kakinya. Membungkuk seharian tentu saja berefek samping dan cepat atau lambat ia akan merasakannya. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja sebelum mencapai tujuannya. Namun sekali lagi ia ragu akan kalimat itu. Ia ragu karena meninggalkan Sasuke dan-oh ia lupa bahwa ia sudah meninggalkan Sasuke selama hampir setengah hari.

Dan akhirnya dengan berlari Naruto pergi menuju rumah sakit.

.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memandang kaget kasur Sasuke yang kosong. Kemana? Kemana Sasuke? Tanya Naruto dalam hati yang langsung saja panik. Ia berlari keluar berusaha mencari siapapun yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan itu. Namun sayangnya, malam ini rumah sakit terlihat sedang sepi. Mata birunya juga kesusahan untuk menemukan suster ataupun dokter. "Kemana mereka? Kemana Sasuke?" Teriak Naruto sedikit kalap. Matanya berkilat panik dan air mata mulai jatuh perlahan.

"_Tidak! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke lagi. Tidak!"_

Terus Naruto berlari sekuat kemampuan kakinya. Tapi efek samping dari pencarian semangginya telah membuat kekuatan kakinya melemah. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah, tidak akan sampai ia menemukan siapapun yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Dan ia langsung berhenti begitu melihat beberapa dokter dan suster yang tengah mendorong pasien yang tertutup kain putih dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Naruto terkesiap. Tidak. Tidak. Ini mustahil. Naruto berlari menghadang mereka. Semuanya kaget begitu melihat Naruto yang menghalangi jalan dengan wajah pucat pasi dan kelihatan akan segera memuntahkan tangisannya.

"Si-siapa ini?" Naruto mencoba menahan tangisnya. Karena tidak ada jawaban, ia langsung saja mengintip sedikit wajah di balik selimut itu. Naruto langsung terduduk di lantai karena kakinya melemas.

.

TBC

.

.:A/N:.

Hai ketemu lagi! #sapa loe?

Maaf Zuka lagi dalam fase galau sampe2 publish apapun yg ada di mata Zuka. Ini juga fic lama yang belum sempat ke publish..

So, apa pendapat kalian?

Silahkan klik kotak reviewnya.. kalo berkenan.. ^_^


End file.
